Unhealthy Crush
by vickyxoxo24
Summary: When the teachers' assistant is a ridiculously hot blond; it comes to no surprise to fall head over heels for him. But what awaits the young Uchiha, who's at the top of his class, when his grades begin to slip and his phone falls into the wrong hands. A NaruSasu fanfiction. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way or form c;**

**A/N: Kiba is gay in this okay ;p Reviews are appreciated :D**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha"<p>

Sasuke raised his hand and sighed in annoyance "here." Did Mr. Jiraiya seriously still need to do roll call 3 weeks after the start of senior year? It was annoying. All the girls in class would squeal in unison every time the teacher would call on Sasuke's name, it called for unwanted attention. "psst. Sasuke" someone whispered. The Uchiha knew all too well who it was; Kiba, his annoying best friend who had an odd obsession with dogs. He pretended he didn't hear him call and pulled out some sheets of lined paper from his folder. "Pssssst. Sasuke." Again the Uchiha ignored Kiba's call and began to jot down some notes the teacher had left on the board. Soon Sasuke's desk began to accumulate with random debris that consisted mostly of pencil erasers and paper crumpled into balls. A vein pulsed dangerously on the Uchiha's forehead along with gritted teeth when something hard hit the back of his head. He turned around vigorously in his seat while throwing a menacing glare at the boy sitting two seats behind him on the row to his left and mouthed "what the fuck do you want!" What Sasuke didn't realize is that his attempt to mouth the words failed and instead growled them out in loud whisper.

"Uchiha" a deep voice said in a serious tone "you'll be staying after school for detention since you don't know how to be quiet." The class was filled with mumblings and suppressed giggles, seeing as this was the first time Sasuke has ever gotten in trouble. Ever. Kiba however, couldn't help but laugh at his best friend considering he got in trouble for his fault "Ha! Sasuke you idiot" the brown-haired boy teased, earning a deadly glare from the raven. "Inuzuka" the boy stiffened at the voice of his teacher "you'll be joining Sasuke, picking up any trash on the floor starting with the stuff you threw at him" he concluded. The boy slid down his seat and folded his arms across his chest as the class began to laugh mockingly at him. "Settle down class. I have an important announcement to make" Mr. Jiraiya began to say "I can't keep up very well with tutoring and helping each one of you out individually, so I've hired an assistant who starts tomorrow."

It made sense actually. Mr. Jiraiya was pretty old, somewhere near his sixties; of course he would need help sooner or later. "Oh! I hope it's a hot guy" a girl named Sakura said gleefully to her blonde friend Ino who sat next to her; two of the many fan girls Sasuke had. Ino brushed her high ponytail over her shoulder and replied in a dreamful tone "no one will _ever_ be hotter than Sasuke" she said while cupping a hand to her cheek and turning her head in the direction of the said boy. "Sakura, Ino, I wasn't finished speaking" Mr. Jiraiya notified them and caused them to blush lightly from embarrassment. "If you need help with classwork or homework, you don't need my permission to see the T.A." he scanned the room and after seeing Kiba and Sasuke he tuned and wrote their names down on the board as a reminder that they had detention "You will be writing an essay during the remainder of the period and that will be your ticket out the door" the white-haired man said as he took a seat at his desk and began reading a book.

* * *

><p>*riiiiiiiing*<p>

Sounds of backpacks zipping, books closing and shuffling played on cue as the bell to leave 6th period rang. Sasuke watched as everyone left eagerly while handing their papers to Mr. Jiraiya who was standing by the door. "ugghhh I want to go home" Kiba groaned in complaint as he let his head fall into his arms on the desk. "Tch. We would've gone home if it wasn't for you" Sasuke remarked in an annoyed tone as he put his folder away in his black satchel. Just then the door closed with a click and Mr. Jiraiya motioned towards the two boys. "Uchiha, you're allowed to leave" he told him with a generous smile. Sasuke looked at the man with a questionable look unsure he had heard correctly. "What! And what about me!?" Kiba grumbled while pointing to himself unceremoniously. "Uchiha is the only one allowed to leave because he wasn't throwing items across the room" the man said while raising an eyebrow playfully "You're dismissed Sasuke" he smiled at the raven-haired boy and waved him off as he walked over to his desk to continue with his book. Sasuke didn't thank the teacher; he simply swung his satchel over his head and adjusted the strap across his chest as he motioned towards the door. As the door was closing he could hear Kiba whine to Mr. Jiraiya of how lame a teacher he was and how much the school sucked for even having detention. The halls were void of students with an exception of scattered couples sharing passionate kisses and warm embraces with each other. Konoha High was only down the street from the Uchiha's house, so he didn't take long to get home after walking out of the schools double doors.

* * *

><p>"I'm home" Sasuke said flatly as he closed the door. It's not a place where he enjoyed being, considering he had a dad who was a complete jerk and expected too much out of him. Nothing was ever good enough for him. "Hey sweetie, how was school" his mother Mikoto asked as she washed the dishes. "Like any other day" came the flat response as he walked up stairs to his room. He glanced at the pictures aligned on the walls of their family pictures; they were only there for show, to give the illusion they were actually a happy family. Sasuke entered his room and discarded his bag somewhere near the entrance as he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Itachi was so lucky. He was away studying at Konoha University to earn a degree in the medical field; at least he didn't have to deal with the stresses Fugaku, their father, would continuously place upon him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out; showing it was a new message from Kiba. Wasn't he in detention? Nonetheless Sasuke opened the message and read it.<p>

"_Hey you emo bastard! I just saw the hottest guy come talk to Mr. Jiraiya. Man if he's the new assistant he mentioned, I know who's number I'm getting next ;)"_

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically before replying

"_What the hell are you talking about. The only number you'll be able to get is Mr. Jiraiya's you cocky idiot."_

He shifted in his bed so that he was laying his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. The phone vibrated once more but he decided to reply later, after his much needed nap. Though Sasuke really never woke up after he drifted into his dreamless sleep. Negligent to the events that were to come the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter, sorry it was soo short but I promise the rest will be longer from her on out c: I'll try to update once a week and forgive me for any grammatical errors, see you next chapter ;*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the much adored Kishi ;***

**A/N: awww thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed, followed, and favorite this ;D it really made my day c':**

* * *

><p>*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*<p>

Sasuke didn't even bother opening his eyes as a hand wandered under his pillow in search of the source of the infernal noise. He grabbed his phone and groaned in irritation when the alarm didn't shut off after swiping his finger several times across the screen. As he brought his phone near his face, eyes slightly open, he closed them shut when they were met with a brilliant light. Sasuke sat up in his bed once he managed to shut off the stupid alarm, and sat there staring at the floor blankly before getting up and walking lazily to his closet. The school had enforced dress code that year in attempts to reduce bullying and enforce the thought everyone was equal no matter what social class they came from. He reached for a white, short sleeve button-up and opened a drawer to retrieve black pants.

"Sasuke" a feminine voice sang as a light knock echoed throughout the room "are you awake?" Before the question could even be answered Mikoto opened the door to his room slowly; the light from the hallway gradually spilling into the darkened room. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a sigh "Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to open the blinds of your room? It's too dark in here" she lectured as she pulled up the blinds, revealing the luminous light of the sun. "And how many times do I have to tell you I like it like this" Sasuke mimicked his mom as he shut the blinds. Mikoto giggled. She felt silly, treating her 17 year old boy like he was still a child. She couldn't help it; watching Itachi go off to university was hard, she only wanted to savor the last moments of being with her 'baby' before it was his time to leave. "okay have it your way" she said with a genuine smile "come down for breakfast when you're ready" she added as she walked out and closed the door to his room. He laid his clothes down on his bed and walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

After getting dressed, he plugged in the blow drier and shaped his hair in the unique style he always wore. His phone slightly shifted as it buzzed against the sink. Kiba. He briefly ran his fingers through his hair and unplugged the blow drier before picking up the phone and opening the message. A grin tugged at his lips as he read the text from the day before.

"_You're just jealous because I'm sexier than you, there's no need to hate Sasuke ;P"_

Kiba always had the habit of calling Sasuke names, whether it be insulting or 'flirtatious'. It didn't bother him in the least; he knew that was the way Kiba played around.

"_Meet me at the front of the school sexy ;)"_

"_Don't call me that. I'll be there in a few."_

He replied before shoving the phone in his pocket and putting his stuff away. Once he made his bed, he grabbed his satchel and proceeded out the door and down the stairs. "Sweetie are you having breakfast?" Mikoto asked when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He walked past the kitchen and responded "I'm not hungry" and said a flat 'bye' as he left the house.

* * *

><p>"Ya know" Sasuke turned to look at Kiba questionably as they approached their group of friends "You have a really nice ass" the brown-haired boy finished off playfully as he dodged an incoming fist that was directed towards him. "Remind me again why I'm friends with you" Sasuke said in monotone while glaring at the other. "It was only a compliment <em>sheesh<em>" Kiba responded while glancing at the Uchiha's butt once more. When they reached their small group, Kiba maneuvered over to Neji who was engaged in a conversation with Shikamaru "heeey, there's my princess" he said as he slapped the Hyuuga's ass. Neji glared at the boy as he growled out "can you keep your hands to yourself" he questioned, though it was more of a command. Shikamaru sighed "Do we have to go through this everyday" he added in a boring tone.

*riiiiing(end of passing period)*

"I'll see you guys tomorrow since I don't see you after school" Shikamaru remarked as he waved to the group and disappeared into the crowd of students. "I'm leaving too. I can't be late" Sasuke told the rest of the group and walked away. "Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Kiba called out; Sasuke just continued walking. Once the brown-haired boy caught up he grumbled "Ya know, you're an ass sometimes." The Uchiha ignored his comment and kept a passive face as they entered 6th period.

Sasuke slipped into his seat after removing his satchel and placing it on the floor. The usual 'oh Sasuke' and squealing and giggling of the girls was something the Uchiha had grown used to over the years, so he didn't really pay any mind to it. He was actually grateful he sat next to the wall around all the quiet people, with the exception of Kiba that is. "Okay class pass up last night's homework and pull out some lined paper for today's notes" Mr. Jiraiya informed the class as he turned on the projector. Shit. Sasuke mentally palmed himself in the face when he remembered he had slept all day and didn't do his homework.

"You didn't do your homework did you" Kiba teased.

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Shino isn't here today" he replied while running some fingers through his spikes.

"Kiba" a familiar deep voice said "I'll let you sit there for today but only if you're quiet, understand?" Mr. Jiraiya finished as he put some English notes on the projector. All you could hear in the class was the scratching of pencils against paper when suddenly knocking resounded throughout the room. Mr. Jiraiya rose from his seat and motioned towards the door "_please_ be on your best behavior" he told the class in almost a pleading tone. Everyone's pencils dropped and the room was instantly filled with murmurings and whispers when the door opened. Sasuke looked up from his paper and for once he was in synch with the class upon the entrance of a gorgeous blond. He was wearing an orange, long sleeve button-up that hugged his figure perfectly, along with some black jeans and orange and black converse. Of course he didn't squeal like the girls had begun to do, but he felt the air escape his lungs and an unknown fluttering feeling in his stomach. What the hell?

"Sorry I'm late; my car wouldn't start this morning" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. The girls let out a scream since his action actually outlined his muscular body and abs ever more so. Sasuke turned to look at Kiba who was basically drooling all over the desk; he noticed a certain something poking through his pants. Oh, God. "It's fine" Mr. Jiraiya reassured him with a smile "class this is Naruto Uzumaki, my new assistant." "Hey" Naruto said to the class with a wide smile. Sasuke felt that fluttering feeling once more and his heart seemed to beat out of rhythm when his eyes momentarily connected with blue orbs. He looked down at his paper and traced his pencil over written words to make it seem like he was working. To anyone it would've looked like he was being rude, but the thing is that he was…he didn't know. "Would you mind grading some paper work for me?" Mr. Jiraiya told the blond as they walked over to his desk "Sure!" came the peppy response.

The white-haired man handed the blond a large stack of papers and guided him to the semi-circled table in the back corner of the room. Sasuke followed the assistants every movement from his peripheral view, slightly turning his head to get a better view. He felt some eyes on him and refocused his view on his best friend who was squinting his eyes teasingly and flashing a goofy smile right back at him "you think he's hot don't you" he teased the raven. Sasuke kept a passive face but he inwardly blushed "not in the least" he replied dully. He wasn't going to admit he _actually _thought the blond was good looking. Kiba made an 'mmhmm' noise before Mr. Jiraiya spoke up once more "Okay class, when you're done copying down the notes start working on this worksheet" he said as he passed down sheets of paper down the rows. "I'm just telling you, he's _mine_" Kiba told Sasuke with a wink when he received his paper. Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as his friend made his way to the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto cocked his head up when someone plopped down in the seat in front of him "Do you need help?" Kiba felt his cock twitch when he heard the blonds' voice. God, was everything about him so sexy? In his mind he wanted to tell him that he did in fact need his help with a certain 'problem', but he would just save that line for when they were in a bedroom. So he thought. "Yeah, I don't get <em>any <em>of this" he told the blond as he gave the paper a distasteful look. Naruto looked at the paper and raised a questioning eyebrow. How could someone be a senior and not know how to add correct punctuation to a sentence?

"Um. What exactly do you need help on?"

"Everything" Kiba said while gently biting down on his pencil and sending the blond a seductive look.

Now Naruto knew why he needed "help"; it was only to flirt with him, he ignored the look either way. "All you have to do is add commas before the conjunctions" he told the boy as he marked the paper, not looking up to avoid another suggestive look. Kiba nodded his head, but at this point he could care less about the worksheet; his mind was set on ways to conquer the blond.

On the other side of the room Sasuke was glaring at his blank paper. He couldn't focus on his work because he was too busy thinking about the feelings he felt earlier. The way he felt when he saw the blond was a completely new feeling for him and the fact that they were towards a guy confused him to no end. "Stupid Kiba…" he thought to himself; blaming the way he felt was the cause of hanging around his gay friend too much.

The minutes went by and by and Sasuke only managed to write his name, date and period on his worksheet. "Sasuke" he looked up in the direction of the teacher's desk "you didn't turn in last night's homework, stay after class to finish it okay." Sasuke looked back down at his paper and started shaking his leg nervously. He had planned to leave the class immediately after the bell had rung and now he was stuck after school.

* * *

><p>"Bye Sasuke" some of the girls giggled and batted their eyelashes towards the Uchiha as they handed their papers to Mr. Jiraiya. Sasuke placed his hand on his cheek and stared at his paper with a bored expression as the rest of the class left the room.<p>

"Hey"

Sasuke felt an unknown feeling overwhelm him at the sound of that voice.

"You need help?" the blond asked as he sat on top of the desk next to him.

"No."

"You _sure_? You haven't written anything"

"I'm fine"

"Sasuke, go work with Naruto in the back" Mr. Jiraiya said as he closed the door and walked over to his desk. He sent the teacher an unseen glare and picked his bag off the floor while the blond took his papers. As he sat down in front of Naruto, his stomach began to flip flop and it made him feel almost nauseous. He also felt like it was suddenly harder to keep a steady breath since his heart decided it was okay to pick up in pace.

"Here's a reprint of last night's homework, in case you don't have it" the white-haired man told Sasuke as he set down a sheet in front of him before walking back over to his desk. He looked at the paper and then picked his eyes up to look at the blond who was grading some paperwork. He couldn't help but notice three whisker like markings on each side of his cheeks.

"They're birthmarks"

"I didn't ask."

"But you were thinking it" Naruto remarked as he looked up from his papers and gave the raven a genuine smile.

"hn" was all he said as he began to write down the answers to the worksheet. He glanced over at the clock and thought to himself "I need to hurry up." He never stayed after school, so he never had to worry about arriving home past 4 o'clock; the time his dad got home from work. Every now and then Sasuke would make brief, awkward contact with azure blues; something that made him feel a certain way. As he was close to finishing, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"_You better not try anything funny with my soon-to-be boyfriend kay Sasuke ;)"_

He didn't reply, but noticed that Naruto saw him looking at his phone. He wrote down the last question and stood up while gathering his stuff. "I'm leaving" he told Mr. Jiraiya as he handed him his papers then briskly walked towards the door and left.

"He was in a hurry" Naruto said, still staring after him.

"Sasuke's a really punctual person, so it's understandable" Mr. Jiraiya replied as he typed grades into his computer.

"Girlfriend?"

"_Uchiha?" _the older man said in a disbelieved tone, pausing from his typing "I highly doubt it. He hardly pays any attention to the girls that fawn over him" he concluded. Naruto looked at the floor and smiled before returning to his work.

* * *

><p>"I'm home" Sasuke said as he entered through the door, praying his father wasn't home yet. "Hey honey, guess who's home" Mikoto sang cheerfully from the kitchen. His grip tightened around the doorknob and he shut the door with added force. "Hey dad" he said flatly once he made his way into the kitchen. "What did I say about speaking to me with respect" Fugaku replied disregarding his first greeting. Sasuke mentally picked up the dishes that were set on the table and threw them with fury towards his jerk of a father, but instead kept calm and said "Good evening, father." Fugaku didn't reply and just picked up the daily newspaper over his face. This is the exact reason Sasuke hated coming home late. "What do you want to eat sweetie?" Mikoto asked as she stirred something around in a boiling pot. "Actually, I'm not hung-" "She asked <em>what<em> you wanted to eat, not _if _you wanted to" His father cut in discordantly. "No, no, it's fine Fugaku, Sasuke eats well at school, right sweetie" Mikoto added and smiled sincerely towards her son. Sasuke nodded and dismissed himself, not sparing his father another glance.

He walked into his room and shut the door behind him before pulling out his cell phone that had been vibrating for a while now. Four unread messages and two missed calls from none other than his best friend. He pressed redial and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" he questioned when someone picked up.

"Is he hot, or is he HOT!" came the immediate response from the other line.

Sasuke scoffed, knowing who he was referring to "Neither"

"Oh, is that why couldn't seem to take your eyes off him in class? Hmmm"

"That's not true. Besides, I'm not the one who got aroused when he came in. Sick bastard" he teased.

"So what if I did? I bet it took all your strength to keep your manhood down! Ha ha!"

"Think what you want. Anyways what did you want?"

The conversation dragged on, switching to different topics but somehow always ending up on talking about the teacher's assistant. Sasuke had his homework and utensils out next to him; reminding himself that he was going to do it, but that time never came. He was on the phone with Kiba until his eyes grew tired and they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh I feel like I did terrible this chapter *covers face shamefully* lol, I hope it wasn't super boring &amp; next chapter will have more interaction between Naruto and Sasuke, promise ;* see you next chapter :D<strong>


End file.
